Une vie parfaite dans son imperfection
by passionateinterest
Summary: UA Sequel de "Un meilleur anniversaire que prévus". Zoro et Sanji habitent maintenant ensemble et découvrent les joies de la vie à deux. Attention: Lemon bien juteux dans cette fic :D


**Alors voici une petite sequel de mon one-shot **_**Un meilleur anniversaire que prévus**_** pour tous les petits hum….pervers qui sont fans de ce couple (et je me compte dedans bien entendus ! je suis même une de leurs plus fervente fangirl ! =P) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre one-shot ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celle ci. En tout cas si vous aimez les petites histoires mignonnes je vous convie à la lire. C'est une petite fic sans grande prétention mais qui je pense peut vous plaire. **

**Bref… j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

**Amusez-vous bien !**

Si un jour on avait dis à Zoro qu'il terminerait avec une créature aussi ravissante. Avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, son visage aux traits fins, ses jambes interminables…Sanji était tout simplement magnifique. En tout cas c'était l'opinion que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami. Ca faisait maintenant un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient fait face à des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, ils avaient eu des engueulades qui allaient des fois jusqu'aux poings, même si ça n'était jamais très sérieux. Ils avaient des rapports plutôt physiques lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer leurs sentiments, lorsqu'ils étaient énervés ou embarrassés ils l'exprimaient en se bagarrant. Lorsqu'ils étaient heureux ou qu'ils voulaient montrer l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre, ils l'exprimaient en se jetant sur l'autre et en lui arrachant ses vêtements. La plupart du temps, leurs disputes se terminaient en réconciliations sous la couette.

D'un point de vue extérieur, leur relation pouvait paraître incompréhensible puisque ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour un rien. Mais ceux qui étaient proches du couple savaient que ce ballet entre eux deux n'était qu'un jeu, un flirt continuel entre les deux jeunes hommes, mesurant la force de l'un et de l'autre tout en se séduisant mutuellement. Ils étaient complètement fous l'un de l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les pousser loin l'un de l'autre. Que ce soit les voisins ou encore leur famille ils avaient survécus à tous.

- Ah ! On est enfin rentré à la maison ! soupira de soulagement Sanji alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Oh arrête c 'était pas si terrible ! répliqua Zoro, tout en se récurant l'oreille gauche de manière insouciante.

En parlant de famille, les jeunes hommes venaient juste de revenir d'un dîner avec leurs familles. C'étaient la première fois que leurs parents respectifs de rencontraient, et pour l'occasion ils étaient allés au restaurant où Sanji travaillait avec son père Zeff.

Zeff avait recueilli le blond alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. A cette époque le jeune homme vivait dans la rue et avait une allure famélique à cause du peu de nourriture qu'il arrivait à se procurer. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quelques années avant et avait préféré vivre dans la rue plutôt que d'aller avec les services sociaux où il aurait été mis à l'orphelinat où dans une famille d'accueil. Lorsque Zeff l'avait trouvé dans une partie recluse de la ville avec juste la peau sur les os, en train de mourir de faim lentement, il l'avait emmené avec lui de force s'imposant dans la vie du jeune garçon. Bien sûr le blond avait protesté et juré à cet homme qui, sans même lui demander son avis l'avait pris avec lui. Il lui donna un toit, des vêtements et surtout de la nourriture. Mais vu le tempérament extrêmement fière et têtu du garçon et façon particulière que le chef du restaurant Baratie avait de montrer ses sentiments, l'homme lui donna tous ça en échange pour le travail fournis en tant que commis de cuisine. Bien qu'il n'était pas son père biologique, Sanji le considérait tout de même comme un et avait une grande affection envers lui.

Quant à Zoro, ses parents étaient des personnes plutôt particulières… Son père, Atsuhito, était un homme plutôt strict, qui était très exigeant envers son fils mais qui le supportait dans n'importe quelle décision qu'il prenait. Quant à sa mère, Yoshi, elle était d'une nature enjoué et généreuse, tout le contraire de son mari. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue juste folle de joie de voir avec qui son fils sortait. Après avoir rencontré Sanji pour la première fois, cette femme qui apparemment avait un fétiche pour les relations entre hommes était tombée sous le charme du jeune homme blond. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier comme quoi son fils ne pouvait pas trouver un plus beau parti.

- C'est sûr que pour toi ça a été. Le vieux schnoque t'adore ! dit Sanji à Zoro en faisant la moue, se débarrassant de sa veste sur le dos du canapé.

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'il m'appréciait.

- Bien sûr ! répliqua le blond, en s'affalant sur le canapé. Par contre c'est ton père qui ne m'aime pas.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ils se sentaient plus heureux que jamais de partager leur vie. Pouvoir se réveiller l'un auprès de l'autre, partager un repas, un bain, avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend à la maison lorsqu'on rentre du boulot. Toutes ces petites choses qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ces petites choses qui semblaient si anodines et pourtant si précieuses. Elles embellissaient leur quotidien, et les rendaient heureux. Oh bien sûr leur bonheur ne serait pas complet sans une petite bagarre ou deux quelques fois.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il a juste du mal à s'exprimer, expliqua Zoro avec un haussement d'épaules avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin. Un peu comme le tien.

- Humph ! Peut-être. Grommela le blond en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Il est quand même intimidant…

- Et ma mère alors ? Elle t'adore. Lui dit le jeune bretteur, allant s'asseoir à côtés de son copain.

- C'est vrai. Avoua Sanji, se penchant contre le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle est adorable.

- Même si des fois elle peut mettre un peu mal à l'aise… ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

- C'est vrai qu'elle devient un peu surexcitée quand elle s'y met. Commenta Zoro avec une grimace sur son visage. Mais je pense que dans ce cas là, c'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre.

Sanji regarda son amant d'un regard confus, son sourcil arqué en question.

- « Sanji est un jeune homme si séduisant, si charismatique et talentueux ! » dit Zoro d'une voix féminine, dans une caricature de sa mère. « Mon chéri tu as intérêt à t'accrocher à celui-là ou je le ferais pour toi ! »

- Wahou super imitation ! lui dit Sanji riant ouvertement, avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Mais tu sais, ta mère a raison. Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire espiègle. Je SUIS adorable.

- Pour sûre tu l'es. Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec un sourire coquin en coin avant de se tourner vers le blond pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Sanji répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Il se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face, balançant sa jambe par dessus les genoux de son amant, le faisant s'asseoir complètement sur les genoux de Zoro. Il rapprocha son corps au maximum du sien, tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Après quelques minutes d'intense patin, ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine, se regardant avec des regards passionnés.

- Eh bien…! Quelqu'un est impatient. Commenta d'une voix rauque Zoro.

- C'est la meilleure façon que je connaisse pour déstressé. Répliqua Sanji avec un sourire lascif.

- Hm je dois avouer que cette activité a plein de vertus. Commenta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec un ronronnement de plaisir, mordillant et suçotant le lobe de l'oreille du blond.

Sanji laissa échapper un halètement, alors qu'une vague de désir l'écrasait. Il agrippa avec sa main droite l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux verts, pour le tirer de nouveau dans un baiser plein de fougue. Avec leur langue ils engagèrent une bataille de dominance. Leurs mains commencèrent à se caresser l'un l'autre, tirant les pans de leurs vêtements de manière fiévreuse dans leur besoin de toucher la peau de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux sans leur chemise, chacun laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir au contact de leur torse nu l'un contre l'autre. Presque aussitôt Sanji attacha sa bouche au cou Zoro, alternant entre le suçoter et le lécher, déposant par ci par là quelques baisers qui donnèrent des frissons au jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Le jeune bretteur passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, massant son crâne pour montrer son appréciation au traitement que son cou recevait. Toutes ces sensations avaient rendus le jeune homme très excité. Son pantalon devenait beaucoup trop serré pour lui, la pression sur ses parties intimes était presque insupportable. Son membre palpitait follement contre le tissu de son pantalon. Après avoir laissé plusieurs suçons sur le cou de son amant, marquant son territoire de manière possessive, le blond traça un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'aux tétons de Zoro. Il adorait ces tétons qui était d'une couleur plus foncée que le reste de sa peau, ils les trouvaient si adorables qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prendre dans sa bouche. Il donna des petits coups de langue sur l'un de ces petits morceaux de chair brune, le mordillant quelques fois, pendant qu'il roulait et pinçait avec sa main l'autre. Des étincelles de plaisirs traversant le corps de Zoro de part en part. Ce feu d'artifices de sensations était en train de rendre fou le jeune homme, son dos s'arquant comme pour chercher plus de contact avec son amant.

- Sanji ! S'il te plaît… gémit-il tout en se tortillant sous la lente et douce torture que lui infligeait son amant.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? demanda le blond dans un murmure chargé de désir, sa respiration lourde et légèrement tremblante.

- J'ai besoin de toi…lui dit-il, le regardant avec un regard intense, voilé par le désir.

- Que veux-tu exactement ? demanda Sanji dans un ton taquin, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux alors qu'il admirait la silhouette bronzé et musclé de son amant.

Pour lui, il était juste parfait. Son torse aux muscles bien définis et tendus sous sa peau bronzée, son visage à la mâchoire légèrement carré mais aussi ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Tout était parfait.

- Je… Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux dans un halètement, déglutissant avec difficulté, son esprit embrumé par les délicieuses sensations le submergeant et l'empêchant de penser ou d'être cohérent.

- Il va falloir que tu t'exprimes à haute voix au sinon je ne saurais jamais ce que tu souhaites, le tortura Sanji avec un sourire en coin légèrement sadique, frottant son nez contre le cou du jeune homme amoureusement.

- Je… Je te veux en moi… bafouilla Zoro, mort de honte d'avoir à dire ce qu'il voulait tout haut.

- Ah oui ? fit le blond avec un sourire en coin, voulant s'amuser un peu avec le jeune homme.

Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait tirer de telles réaction de son amant si peu expressif au niveau des sentiments.

- Dis moi en plus. Tu as envie de me sentir au plus profond de toi ? Est-ce-que tu veux que je te fasse jouir jusqu'à en perdre la voix ? demanda-t-il dans un ronronnement, tout en donnant un petit coup de bassin contre celui de Zoro. Tu aimerais ça ?

- O-oui ! gémit bruyamment Zoro, balançant sa tête en arrière avec ses yeux fermés dans une expression de pure extase. Sanji s'il-te-plaît ! Arrête de me torturer comme ça !

- Oh ? Je ne savais que ce que je te faisais jusqu'à maintenant était de la torture. Dit Sanji avec un grand sourire effronté.

- M'exciter à ce point en est. Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en lançant un regard mauvais à son arrogant petit-ami. Ca devrait être interdit.

- Hmm eh bien qu'est-ce-que tu dirais si je t'emmenais dans la chambre pour me faire pardonner jusqu'à demain matin ? proposa-t-il, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avec un regard gourmand dans les yeux.

- Pas le temps. Te veux maintenant, marmonna Zoro en mettant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'empêcher de bouger où que ce soit.

Souriant doucement à l'impatience de son amant, Sanji le fit basculer sur le côté pour qu'il soit allongé sur le canapé, sur le dos. Il avança à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de Zoro, déposant avec sa bouche des baisers sur tout le long du torse du jeune homme avant d'arriver face à face avec Zoro. Il passa un coup de langue sur les lèvres de celui-ci dans une demande silencieuse. Zoro répondit en ouvrant sa bouche pour y autoriser l'accès à son amant, qui s'empressa de plonger sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide de celui-ci. Il explora avec sa langue l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, cartographiant chaque recoins, avant d'exhorter la langue de celui-ci à jouer avec la sienne. Sanji la massa et la caressa avec sa propre langue, élicitant des sons étouffés d'approbations de la part de Zoro. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient lourdement, front contre front. Zoro tira sur sa ceinture dans un grognement désespéré. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Sanji se releva sur ses genoux puis déboutonna son pantalon avant de se lever pour l'enlever complètement. Il fit pareil avec son boxer. Il se retrouva dans tout nue devant Zoro, qui le détailla de haut en bas avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, son regard se concentrant essentiellement sur le membre fièrement dressé vers le haut du blond. N'y pouvant plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se débarrassa de ses propres habits avec empressement, laissant échapper un gémissement involontaire lorsqu'il frôla de la main son pénis. Ce fut au tour de Sanji de se rincer l'œil. Le membre en érection du jeune homme était d'une couleur rouge vif, comme si il allait exploser à tout instant. Cela montrait à quel point il n'en pouvait plus. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de lécher sa lèvre supérieure en anticipation de ce qui allait se produire.

- Eh bien, eh bien, tu es beaucoup plus excité que je ne le pensais… commenta-t-il avec un sourire sensuel, s'approchant de Zoro tel un prédateur.

- A qui la faute hein ? répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tortillant sous le regard carnassier de son amant. Plutôt que de me regarder comme ça viens me rejoindre.

- Bien chef, lui dit d'un ton taquin Sanji qui ne se fit pas prier pour presser son corps à celui du jeune homme.

Dès que leur corps nu entrèrent en contact, ils émirent tous les deux un petit gémissement d'extase. La sensation de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre était intoxicante. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en passer. Les frôlements, de leur membre l'un contre l'autre, créaient des étincelles de plaisir qui leur traversait la colonne vertébrale. Sanji blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Zoro, inhalant profondément l'odeur musquée de celui-ci.

- Mon Dieu bébé tu sens tellement bon ! murmura Sanji, fou de désir, pressant encore plus son corps contre celui de son amant.

- A ces mots, il sentit le pénis de Zoro réagir en bougeant contre son bas ventre.

- Sanji je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de me torturer, grogna Zoro, ses yeux plissés dans une expression presque douloureuse, comme si il ne pouvait plus supporter autant de plaisir.

- Désolé, dit le blond avec un visage qui était tout sauf repentant.

Sanji se pencha alors sur le côté et passa sa main en dessous du canapé, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis.

« Heureusement que je suis prévoyant. » pensa le jeune homme avec un sourire coquin.

Il sortit d'en dessous du canapé une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit, et en sortit d'abord un flacon de lubrifiant qu'il mit de côté avant de sortir quelque chose d'autre de la boîte. Faisant attention à ce que Zoro ne voit pas ce qu'il avait dans la main, il commença à de nouveau embrasser le cou et le torse du jeune homme sous lui, cette fois descendant jusqu'au nombril. Il s'amusa quelques instants à y plonger sa langue à plusieurs reprises dans une imitations de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Il continua ensuite sa descente, traçant avec sa langue les contours de l'aine de son amant. Le bassin de Zoro se souleva involontairement à la sensation de chatouillis. Sanji s'empara alors de son pénis, dont un flot constant de pré-sperme en sortait, et lui administra quelques vas et viens langoureux, caressant la peau douce et soyeuse du membre de son amant et doigtant la verge avec son pouce. Après ça, il décida d'utiliser sa bouche, un envie de goûter ce membre si appétissant. Il donna d'abord des petits coups de langue, dessinant les contours du pénis de ses veines avec le bout de sa langue. Puis il la passa dans la fente au bout du membre, récoltant un peu de pré-sperme sur sa langue. Il commença ensuite à suçoter la verge gonflée du jeune homme avant de prendre le pénis sur toute sa longueur dans sa bouche, le massant avec ses lèvres tout en continuant de le titiller de part en part avec sa langue. Soudainement, alors que Zoro était au bord de l'orgasme, Sanji plaça rapidement quelque chose à la base, empêchant de manière efficace Zoro d'éjaculer.

- Q-qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? s'exclama le jeune homme avec de grands yeux ronds, relevant sa tête violemment vers son amant avant de poser les yeux sur son pénis au bord de l'explosion.

Sanji avait placé un anneau à la base du pénis du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, l'obligeant à endurer les traitements de Sanji sans pouvoir se libérer sexuellement. C'était très frustrant et une vrai souffrance puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas se toucher pour libérer un peu de pression. Le pauvre homme laissa un gémissement plaintif l'échapper.

- Chut ça va aller mon amour. Murmura Sanji d'une voix apaisante, déposant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres tout en lui caressant les côtés de manière rassurante. Ce serait dommage que tu viennes avant même que je sois en toi n'est-ce-pas ?

Zoro répondit avec un simple hochement de tête préférant ne pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser échapper un autre son embarrassant de sa bouche. Sanji décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses, se sentant quelque peu coupable de torturer son amant de cette manière. Il écarta les fesses de Zoro, révélant son adorable petit anus agité de tics montrant l'impatience du jeune homme. Il lécha l'endroit le plus intime du jeune homme religieusement, le faisant frétillé de plaisir. Durcissant sa langue il la fit passer à travers l'entrée fripée de muscles, commençant à faire un mouvement de vas et viens. Zoro commença à se tortiller et grogner de plaisir sous l'effet des sensations merveilleuses que cette langue adroite lui procurait.

Ce n'était pas tout le temps Sanji qui était le dominant. C'était un rôle qu'ils alternaient, n'ayant aucun problème pour changer de positions dans la mesure où ils appréciaient les deux.

Après quelques secondes, Sanji arrêta les soins qu'il procurait avec sa langue à Zoro. Puis, sans plus de préambule il couvrit trois de ses doigts de lubrifiant et en glissa un entre les deux globes de chair des fesses musclées de son homme. Il massa doucement le cercle de muscle, déjà légèrement détendu par son activité précédente, avant de faire pénétré un premier doigt à l'intérieur. Après à peine deux mouvements de vas et viens, il ajouta un deuxième doigts sans problème. Le canal autour de ses doigts était si chaud, doux et lisse, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son amant à travers la chair tendre son anus. Lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt, il réalisa en voyant l'expression légèrement inconfortable de son amant qu'il avait été trop impatient et massa le périnée de celui-ci pour s'excuser ainsi que pour le détendre.

- Ngh c'est bon je suis assez détendu. Tu peux y aller. grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, agrippant avec ses mains l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel sa tête reposait pour avoir quelque chose sur lequel se raccrocher à la réalité.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Sanji avec hésitation, ne voulant pas blesser son homme.

- Sanji, si tu me poses encore une fois ce genre de question, je jure de t'arracher les couilles et de les utiliser pour faire des castagnettes ! le menaça Zoro en levant les yeux vers lui et le regardant d'un regard noir.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, le jeune homme blond retira ses doigts et recouvrit son pénis de lubrifiant sur toute la longueur. Puis il se positionna entre les cuisses écartées et frémissantes d'impatience de Zoro avant d'aligner son membre avec l'entrée de son homme. Il poussa alors lentement en lui, sentant l'anus de celui-ci se contracter autour comme pour l'aspirer plus profondément à l'intérieur en lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin complètement en Zoro, il s'immobilisa pour quelques secondes, le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa taille. Il commença après un mouvement de vas et viens, tournant ses hanches expérimentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Le petit cri d'extase que poussa Zoro fut le signe qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il commença alors à pistonner l'endroit impitoyablement, se penchant pour pouvoir embrasser le jeune homme dans un doux baiser qui était l'opposé de ses mouvements de hanches. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rejeta la violemment la tête en arrière, des soupirs alternés de petits gémissements pouvaient être entendus de la part des deux hommes. D'après les sons sortant de la bouche de Zoro, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts appréciait énormément ce que son amant faisait. Ses jambes étaient autour des hanches du blond, les serrant avec une force presque douloureuse.

- Plus fort…! S'il-te-plaît Sanji… Plus vite ! Supplia Zoro d'une voix rauque, les yeux voilés par le désir, ses fesses se soulevant pour rencontrer les coups de hanches du blond.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, murmura Sanji avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux remplis d'excitation à l'appétit insatiable de son amant.

Il agrippa alors les cuisses de Zoro et les souleva pour les maintenir près du torse du jeune homme, le faisant allez encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Il commença alors un rythme rapide et violent à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Les cris de Zoro augmentèrent en intensité, aussi bien que ceux de Sanji. Pistonnant impitoyablement le délicieux canal chaud et douillet de son homme, Sanji commença à sentir une pression familière se former dans le creux de son bas ventre. Sachant que Zoro était au bord de l'explosion, et qu'il était lui même sur le point d'éjaculer, il défit l'anneau se trouvant à la base de son pénis. Ensuite, il prit son membre gonflé de désir, et qui émettait un flot constant et généreux de pré-sperme, et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de butoir qui devenaient de plus en plus erratiques. Les deux amants jouirent en unisson, en criant le nom de l'autre au milieu de leur ébat passionné. Sanji se déversa profondément en Zoro, pendant que celui ci se libéra sur la main du blond. Les deux hommes reprenaient leurs esprits, descendant lentement de leur petit nuage post-coïtal, leur souffle court et légèrement saccadé après leur session intense. Sanji avait l'une de ses mains posée à côtés de la tête de Zoro, supportant son poids et l'empêchant de tomber de tout son poids sur son petit-ami, pendant que l'autre traçait paresseusement des cercles sur le ventre de Zoro. Toujours à l'intérieur de son amant, il porta sa main couverte de sperme à sa bouche et la lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, sous le regard fiévreux d'excitation de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Délicieux, ronronna-t-il avec un sourire mutin, ce qui fit frissonner d'un désir renouvelé le jeune homme sous lui.

Le jeune bretteur posa alors une main sur la joue du blond, le tirant vers lui dans un baiser lent et langoureux. Il pouvait goûter ses jus sur la langue de Sanji. Lorsqu'il bougea légèrement ses hanches, les mettant contre la cuisse de Sanji, qui eu un sourire en coin espiègle en sentant le membre de nouveau dur de Zoro poussant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Oh ? Déjà prêt pour un autre tour à ce que je vois, commenta de manière lubrique le blond, caressant le membre en demande d'attention avec la palme de sa main.

Zoro grogna à la sensation des doigts de Sanji caressant son pénis et massant doucement ses testicules, avant d'aller titiller son périnée qui le fit, pour quelques instants, avoir des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Urgh…Sanji ! gémit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, ses hanches poussant contre la main de Sanji dans une supplication silencieuse pour plus de contact.

Sanji, quant a lui, sentant les fesses de Zoro dans lesquelles il était encore encastré se resserrer par spasmes autour de lui comme un étau, il sentit son propre membre de durcir de nouveau à la magnifique sensation du canal chaud et douillet le masser. Ils finirent par le faire toute la nuit, plusieurs fois jusqu'au petit matin où ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés.

Plus tard, Zoro dormait à poing fermé, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, lorsqu'il tourna sa tête sur le côté une odeur alléchante de nourriture arriva jusqu'à ses narines. S'étirant paresseusement comme le ferais un chat géant, faisant craquer tout son dos, le jeune homme se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit des yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, ses cheveux ébouriffés et partant dans toutes les directions. C'est alors que Sanji arriva dans la chambre avec juste une paire de boxers sur lui et portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une assiette remplit de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange frais pressé.

- La belle aux bois dormant est donc enfin réveillée. Commenta Sanji avec un sourire coquin en coin.

- Comme tu peux le voir Cendrillon. Répliqua Zoro, souriant lui aussi un sourire malicieux.

- Tch ! Allez assis toi. Je t'ais apporté ton petit-déjeuner préféré. Lui dit Sanji avec bonhomie, regardant son petit-ami avec un regard plein d'affection.

Zoro releva alors le haut de son corps, faisant glisser le drap qui le recouvrait autour de ses hanches, révélant son torse et ne laissant pas grand chose à l'imagination quant à son état de nudité. Il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur diffuse dans le bas de son dos. Ils avaient apparemment été un peu trop brusques la nuit dernière...

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, une lueur gourmande dans le regard alors qu'il regardait le corps de Zoro, Sanji s'avança jusqu'à son petit-ami et lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux. Il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez de cet homme qui le rendait fou dans tous les sens du terme. En juste un an, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène, sa présence lui était apaisante, et son corps était comme une drogue dont il n'arrivait pas à se passer. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était tombé irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureux de Zoro. Et le plus beau dans l'histoire ? Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Zoro ne voulait jamais rester trop longtemps loin de lui et vice-versa. Il pouvait sentir les regards à la dérobée du jeune bretteur sur lui, lorsque celui-ci pensait qu'il ne regardait pas. Il pouvait sentir l'affection qui émanait de ces bras puissants à chaque fois qu'ils l'étreignaient. Cela le rendait heureux au plus haut point.

Leur vie ne sera pas rose tous les jours. Ils se battront, et se réconcilieront encore et encore et ce jusque dans leurs vieux jours. Que ce soit des moments difficiles ou des moments heureux, ils y feront face ensemble quelque soit la situation. Ce ne sera pas une vie parfaite. Mais ensemble, ce sera une vie qui vaudra le coup d'être vécus.

_Fin _

**Alors comment c'était ? Laissez moi savoir. **


End file.
